Ask Sonic and Friends
by Namotick
Summary: This is a little fanfic where you can ask the Sonic chars to do what you want, or Interview them. Rating may change do to dares
1. Intro!

Ask Sonic and friends

**Ask Sonic and friends**

**Inferno**: Hi if you all read my profile you should know who I am

**Blaze**: … yeah

**Silver**: What's wrong Blaze?

**Inferno**: Don't worry about her. She's shy now this is a fanfic where you can ask any questions, give any request, and any I mean any kind of review from K rating to M rating

**Sonic**: I hate that you dragged me into this.

**Inferno**: I hate you too, Sonic that's why if anybody gives you any immunity of any kind I will destroy it and give you a dare of my own. Who else here hates Sonic

**Shadow**: I do

**Inferno**: What are you, getting married, Nah I'm playin. Good when I tell you to beat the crap out of Sonic, will you do it?

**Shadow**: Hell yeah!

**Inferno**: Good. Now as I said before please review anything I don't care what it is. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

**Amy**: I'll do it!

**Inferno**: Alright now before you do that Amy could everyone introduce themselves

**Sonic**: I'm Sonic The Hedgehog I am the hero of Mobius

**Shadow**: I'm Shadow The Hedgehog I'm not going into details I just don't like Sonic that's all you need to know

**Silver**: I'm Silver The hedgehog the third hedgehog that was introduced in Sonic Generation

**Tails**: I'm Miles "Tails" Prower My IQ is about 280 I'm Sonic's side-kick

**Knuckles**: I'm Knuckles The echidna I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald

**Amy**: I'm Amy Rose-

**Inferno**: The only girl with a last name… Continue.

**Amy**: Screw you

**Inferno**: Ooooooooooo She's got an evil side

**Rouge**: Enough! Why are we doing this everyone knows us

**Inferno**: Fine! Amy do the disclaimer

**Amy**: Alright. Us Sonic Characters belong to SEGA unfortunately. We are not owned by Inferno over here

**Inferno**: Good now like I said before give any type of reveiw


	2. Torture Ch 1

**Ask Sonic and Friends: PART 2**

Inferno: Welcome to Part two of the very much disliked Ask Sonic and Friends. We have some Silly reviews for and from our viewers. So let's get to the first …

Amy: Hi! I'm Amy Rose

Inferno: *Angry Stare* Do you mind!? Sheesh. To the first review, who wants to read it?

Sonic: I'll do it! This is from Captain A

_I wanna see Sonic and his friends sing "Comedy Tonight", the opening number from the Broadway musical "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum"!_

Inferno: Hmm sorry my friend but these morons can't sing…

All: HEY.

Inferno: … It's true…

Amy: No it's not!

Inferno: Can we get to the next review?

Shadow: Hurry up!

Inferno: See Shadow agrees. Now who wants to read the next review?

Shadow: Let me get it. This is from TwilightPrincess012

_AWESOME!! This is gonna be fun!!_

Me: Ok, I'm feeling randomly evil today so...

Sting: You feel randomly evil everyday princess.

Me: SHUT UP STING!! Anyway, continuing. Can ya make the Sonic gang say stuff that they would probably never ever ever ever ever EVER say anyday? For example:

Sonic: Running is so yesterday, I'M GOING SWIMMING!

Amy: Screw Sonic, I wanna date Eggman!

Cheese: Hi.

Knuckles: Why the hell am I guarding that over sized green rock? I'M GETTING A LIFE!

Shadow: *in a cheerful tone* HELLO WORLD! AREN'T WE ALL HAPPY TODAY! I JUST WANNA HUG EVERYBODY! (omg that's a scary thought)

Inferno: That is a scary thought… Guys are you up to it? Or are you all gonna be branded chickens?

All except Shadow: NEVER!

Shadow: I'm not doing it

Inferno: Don't worry Shadow I wouldn't do it either.

Sonic: Running is so yesterday! I'M GOIN SWIMMIN

Inferno: Aren't you afraid of water?

Sonic: Well I just had to say it

Inferno: *Cell phone rings* Yo! Uh huh Right I'll let him in now… *opens door to studio* Hey Sting!

Sting: Hi. Where is he?

Inferno: Right there

Sonic: Who are you and why do you want me?

Sting: Princess wants me to throw you in a pool.

Inferno: Um ok. While you're doing that Amy do you wanna go next?

Amy: Not if he's gonna force me to go out with Eggman!

Inferno: Then I guess not… Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

Inferno: Cheese can't speak English… Knuckles?

Knuckles: You're crazy!

Inferno: Alright so there are a bunch of chickens in this room…

Shadow: Tch.

Inferno: Ok next review I'll read it!

Sonic: *Dripping wet* I hate you Inferno!

Inferno: Likewise! Now onto the review! This is from Tim The Hedgehog

_ok how about this!_

Sonic: admit Shadow is better than you.

Shadow: admit Sonic can outrun you without those stupid skates!

Amy: don't look at Sonic for a whole Chapter!

Rouge: don't try to steal the M.E. for 2 chapters

Knux: OMG! THE MASTER EMERALD IS IN THAT OCEAN FULL OF MAN EATING PIRAHNAS! GO GET IT!

Silver: um...just like levitate or something. I can't think of anything good for you right now.

Blaze: just...go hang with Silver for now.

Tails: yeah just fly around with Silver. I like you too much to do anything to you.

And that's it! Thanks!

Inferno: What Stuff! Sonic?

Sonic SHADOW IS NOT BETTER THAN ME

Inferno: You should say it…

Sonic: And what if I don't?

Inferno: *laughing* I was hoping you would say that. STING!

Sting: Yeah

Inferno: Mind throwing him back in the pool?

Sting: Not at all!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! Shadow is better than me. There!

Inferno: Good boy

Sting: That all

Inferno: Don't know might need to throw Shadow in the pool next

Shadow: I'm not afraid of Water…

Inferno: Don't worry I'll think of somethin!

Shadow: I believe you. They are not skates they are advanced Technology and yea Sonic can outrun me without them.

Inferno: Hm you got guts Shadow.

Amy: I can't Sonic is DRAMY

Inferno Good think I had this wall installed *Clicks Button*

*Wall separates Sonic and Amy*

Inferno: look like you two won't socialize with each other for the rest of the chapter. Knuckles did you hear?

Knuckles: Hear what?

Inferno: The Master Emerald is stuck in that Piranha infested lake over there! *points to a lake full of Piranha*

Knuckles: OH MY GOD DON'T WORRY BABY I'MCOMMIN!!!!!!!!!!

Inferno: Um ok… What a crazy person. Ok Silver levitate for the next 5 minutes

Silver: Gotcha!

Inferno: Blaze, I guess just admire him I really don't care! Tails,

Tails: Yeah

Inferno: Ok I guess I'll read the next review since you're all obviously mad at me or just doing something.*read next review to himself* *puts hand on forehead* Why did I say anything… Sonic the only way you're going to do this is if you're gay. This is from Plumalchemyst

_I dare Sonic to kiss Inferno and that's it. Sorry XD_

Sonic: I'm not doing that.

Inferno: neither am I. Well that's all the reviews now… I don't like you Plum…

Sonic: Same here!

_**STAY TUNED FOR PART 3**_

**_Dont forget to review, Dare, ask, or interview, So TALK TO YOU ALL LATER!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Torture ch 2

Inferno: YEAH! IT'S PART 3! And to top things off we got a review our first! But sadly it's from Plumalchemyst. Let's hope it's not somethin stupid. Amy would you like to read it?

Amy: Yeah!

_Oh come on it was a joke I have done it if I didn't like shadow so gosh darn much  
Amy: I dare you to leave sonic alone for one chapter_

Inferno: Oh goodie I get to use the Wall again *Clicks button*

Amy: OH COME ON!

Inferno: It was a dare…Next! It is from… Hope Cooper

_Have Shadow and Amy get married...and Shadow wears the dress! X3_

Inferno: People are devious today aren't they?

Shadow: I don't like her and I am not wearing a dress…

Inferno: Let's see… Well I know that's not gonna happen so let's see I'm gonna ask our commenters something… What should I do if someone doesn't want to finish or even start a dare? NEXT DARE!

Sonic: I'll read it! This is from sonicfox

_Ok I have something for everyone.  
Sonic: uh... well... I'm a huge fan, but i feel devious. I dare you to go up and kick inferno in the balls.  
Amy: i hate your guts, just thought id let you know.  
Tails: go die in a hole. Just kidding. Same as sonic.  
Knux: I have a question. Are you gay? Cough cough yes you are cough cough.  
Shad: you can do anything you want to any for one whole chapter.  
Blaze: ooh, I'm feeling evil. Do a striptease in front of silver, sonic, and shadow. The first one who gets a nose bleed gets kicked in the balls. I recommend silver, he's a wuss.  
Silver: well, I need not taunt you, since you have a weed leaf for a head, but... I want you to stay in a room for 24 hours with Slippy Toad the druggy from star fox.  
Inferno: uh... do anything, just don't kill sonic, mmkay?  
Rouge: same thing as blaze, only kick sonic no matter what.  
Cheese: kill Cream  
Cream: kill Cheese  
that's about it. Oh yeah and if inferno doesn't let sonic kick him in his possibly non existent balls, Mr. T will pity him, Fool._

Inferno: I tell them I hate sonic then I'm public enemy number 1… Sonic and Tails your dares can wait 5 minutes… No ones doing a strip tease especially Blaze… But Rouge you can go ahead and kick Sonic in his nuts Cheese and Cream aren't here this is rated M not G. I won't kill Sonic… And Shadow you can't either…

Shadow: … Why not?

Inferno: …I want him alive…

Shadow: Fine

Inferno: Good! I prefer Silver, so he is not going into a closed room for 24 hours… And that last comment… Next time you say something like that I will make sure you don't ever comment on this again…

Rouge: I don't feel like kicking anyone in their nuts…

Inferno: Whatever so we are left with… Knuckles

Knuckles: Huh?

Inferno: Are you gay?

Knux: NO!

Inferno: Whatever… And Sonic *stands* I'm waitin…

Sonic: For what?

Inferno: Your dare?

Sonic: oh right! *Stands up walks towards Inferno*

Inferno: what are you waiting for?

Sonic: I don't want to do this

Inferno: … Pussy… Ok I guess that's the last Comment of the day *Sits Down*

Blaze: Wasn't there a second part to that dare?

Inferno: No… Good day everyone… Comment, Dare, Whatever. Oh I almost forgot Shadow and I haven't finished our dares…

Sonic: uh oh!

Inferno: Don't worry Sonic I won't do anything to you… Shadow will!

Shadow: Get ready for a licking Sonic

Sonic: AHHH *Runs*

Shadow: *Chases sonic*

Inferno: Ok that's it for now GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY


	4. torture ch 3

Alley: Welcome to Part 4 of Ask Sonic and Friends

Sonic: Hey why are you here?

Inferno: Oh she's gonna host this chapter

Blaze: Why

Inferno: it's Tuesday night I gotta go to work

Alley: Ok bye love

Inferno: Talk to you all later! *Leaves*

Alley: Ok! On to the first review! This is from our good friend Plumalchemyst

_Epic I dare all guys to do the caramel dansen_

Alley: Does anyone know what that means?

Everyone: Nope!

Alley: Sorry Plum no can do! Next review it's from Shadow Emerald

_This is cool. I've got a few ideas, so...  
Sonic: ** Shadow off real bad.  
Shadow: Do something evil to Sonic (It's not a hate thing, I just think Shadow's cool)  
Silver: Play rock, paper, scissors with Tails.  
Tails: Lose to Silver  
Amy: Make out with Inferno XD  
Blaze: …Uh, set someone on fire, I don't care ^^  
Knuckles: Eggman's got The Master Emerald! (But he doesn't know where. XP)  
Rogue: Uh...I dunno, be a ** for a chapter?  
Inferno: Something simple, kick Knuckles in the head._

I've got nothin for Cream & Cheese. & if anyone doesn't do it, they must obey one of Shadow's orders! :P

Thanx ^^ I hope I'm entered

Alley: what a long dare but what does ** mean is it Bitch?

Sonic: I don't know

Alley: so uh just do the dares nothing too bad here Sonic be a bitch to Shadow

Shadow: He already is

Alley: Okay Shadow you can do whatever you want to Sonic

Shadow: Get ready for another licking Shadow

Sonic: NOO WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH NOW!!! *Runs away*

Shadow: GET BACK HERE *Runs after Sonic*

Alley: O…Kay, Silver and Tails play Rock paper scissors *Tails loses* good! He's not here and even if he was that is never gonna happen. Blaze?

Blaze: I'm gonna wait till Sonic comes back *Sonic runs to his seat* Hey Sonic

Sonic: Yeah?

Blaze: *Sets Sonic on fire* that!

Alley: *Puts out fire* Rouge?

Rouge: Can we end this?

Alley: Yeah

Shadow *Comes back* THERE YOU ARE

Sonic: AHHH *Runs and fails*

Shadow *beats the crap out of Sonic*

Alley: Ok we are done with this dare!

Shadow: NO! Let me finish *Beats Sonic some more* Done!

Alley: Ok next Dare it's from sonicfox but its kinda long so I'll save that for Inferno! So next dare, it's from Project half breed

_Ok here's a dare for my sexy Shadow Have him kiss Sonic for a full minute and if he doesn't tell him he'll get shot by a tank._

Oh and have my baby Silver to give Blaze a bouquet of fire roses and have him kick Inferno in the balls and if he doesn't do it he'll get shot...

Ok! That's my request hope you likey...

Alley: No offense but you have some problems Shadow and Sonic?

Sonic + Shadow: NO!

Alley:* Presses button* *Tank blasts down wall*

Shadow: I can't die

Alley: Oh, but it will hurt!

Shadow: *Grabs Sonic and Kisses him*

Sonic: *blushes*

Everyone else except Amy: *Laughing hysterically*

Amy: No, My Sonic can't be gay!

Alley: looks like that's all for today so come back when my husband is back in charge!


	5. torture ch 4

Inferno: Welcome to Part 5 of the most wonderful dare shows on this website! And of course our first review is from our crazy friend Plum

Sonic: NOT HER AGAIN

Inferno: It's her again Here is her dare

_IT'S A DANCE I DARE THE GUYS TO CHICKEN DANCE_

Inferno: WE ARE NOT DOING THAT DANCE NO ONE IS DANCING! Now next one which my wife refused to do last chapter.

Alley: SHUT UP!

Inferno: I will not! It's from my good friend sonicfox

_You know I was just kidding, right? I don't really like sonic either. And I was feeling rather evil last time, but ill do some easier stuff.  
Sonic: go swimming... in the English Channel  
Shadow: you still get to do anything. RAWK ON MAN!  
Tails: I was kidding last time you aren't that bad. But this time go bungee jumping, and to make things worse, no cable and you can't use your tails to help you. Oh by the way you must jump in the Grand Canyon.  
Knux: don't deny it. You and sonic are both gay.  
Inferno: sorry about last time I was "temporarily out of my mind", so you can do anything you want to sonic all chapter.  
MY APOLOGIES FOR ANY ONES OFFENSE BUT SONICS  
THESE NEXT FEW ARE KINDA GRAPHIC.  
Silver: you know how ur head looks like a weed leaf? Smoke it.  
Tell me if he gets high shadow.  
Rouge: tell Amy Sonic loves her with a passion.  
Amy: say thanks to sonic, but you don't like him anymore and prefer Eggman (Inferno secretly puts Eggman in the room before she says this.)  
Blaze: sorry about last time again Ur my fav character. Any way u have immunity all chapter and can do what ever and who ever you want.  
AND finally teh evil cream: uhh... eat a cake laced with liquid nitrogen and marijuana.  
That's all, sorry but I am a devious, evil soul who likes to watch you all suffer.  
P.S. I like pie, so shadow gets pie. So does blaze._

Inferno: I'm startin to like this guy even more, Sonic?

Sonic: I can't swim…

Inferno: Tails?

Tails: Do I need to go bungee jumped its not even bungee jumping without a cord it's just jumping off a bridge

Inferno: Fine I'll let you drop that dare if you fly Sonic to the English Channel and throw him in

Tails: I'll do that

Sonic: You are no longer my sidekick

Tails: I don't care *Take Sonic to the English Channel* NOW GO SWIMMING *throws Sonic in*

Sonic:*Yells as falling* I CAN'T SWIM

Inferno: ha good work Tails

Tails: thanks…

Inferno: Shadow, We will save your dare for later

Shadow: WHY!?

Inferno: Cause Sonic is not here!

Shadow: Oh…

Inferno: looks like someone knows your gay… sonicfox you've been sneaking peeks? And Silver don't worry no ones gonna set you on fire

Silver: Oh thank God…

Inferno: Rouge?

Rouge: When she gets back from saving Sonic

Inferno: She ran after him?

Rouge: She sure did!

Inferno: hm didn't really notice

Amy: *back from saving Sonic*

Rouge: Hey Amy! *Whisper*

Amy: OH MY GOD SONIC!!

Inferno: Stop! You have to say this *Whispers*

Amy: No I love sonic!

Inferno: *tazers Amy*

Amy: I prefer Eggman more than you

Eggman: YES I KNEW SOMEONE LOVED ME!!! * Leaves room*

Inferno: *Expression:-_- * why did I let him in… And Blaze you have Immunity and you can hurt anyone you want or Dare anyone to do anything

Ok next review *reads to self* Why do I get the crazy ones? NEXT REVIEW!

Blaze: I COMMAND YOU TO READ IT!

Inferno: Do I have to

Blaze: I dare you to!

Inferno: Alright… This is from Kody 1023 and this person is really gay for Shadow…

_LOL XD! My dares are only for shadow (Poor Him.)_

Shadow: Have sex with sonic. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Shadow: Kill sonic afterwards. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Shadow: Chaos control off a cliff. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Shadow: Let sonic get revived, then have sex with him again (Note: I hate Sonadow. I just like proving sonic is gay.)  
Shadow: Let the author revive Maria, then kill her. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHABBQHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Finally to make up for these dares, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge get to be your slaves for three chapters. And they will have to do anything you want them to. ANYTHING. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHA!

Inferno: Blame Blaze for this Shadow… NOW GO!

Shadow: NEVER!!

Inferno: YOU BETTER!

Sonic: I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH HIM!!

Inferno: YOU BOTH GO OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!!!!

Shadow: MY LIFE IS ALREADY MISERABLE!!!!

Inferno: I'LL MAKE IT MORE MISERABLE

Shadow: NOTHING IS MORE MISERABLE THEN THIS HELL!!!!!!!!!

Inferno: GOD DAMMIT JUST DO IT!!!

Everyone else: *leaves*

Inferno: Everyone is gone…

Shadow: Guess this chapter is done

Inferno: YOUR GONNA FUCKING DO IT

Sonic + Shadow: NEVER

Inferno: BLAZE GET IN HERE

Blaze: *Comes in* What?

Inferno: They won't do it

Everything in that dare is done…

Inferno: we are done with this chap so review!


	6. Torture Ch 5

**Inferno:** It's been how long since our last chapter?

**Blaze**: Almost a year now

**Inferno**: *surprised* wow…Well guys welcome back to a long forgotten Sonic special interview day. I will answer all comments and I will promise the fullest to almost everybody and now my good friend Sonicfox has commented first so he's the first dare or dares we're gonna do. Sonic would ya like to read it?

**Sonic**: No…

**Inferno**: Tails?

**Tails**: He called me a nerd…

**Inferno**: *sigh* Blaze…read it

**Blaze**: sure…

_wow... epic win!Ok. : My good friends in Star Wolf have just flown in. Greet them by telling each of them the following:To wolf: those claws really eccentuate your gaynessTo Leon: are you always this crazy?To Panther: hi, i know a guy named Eggman who has a huge crush on : inferno chooses your fate! but to make it interesting...BRING IN GIGA BOWSER!Tails: tinker, or what ever you nerds : rock on! hard core! immunity again, and you control GIGA BOWSER!and finally Inferno (you know this'll be good.): you gain control of my old pal Scorch the hedgehog. use him wisely, and have him hurt !Sonicfox. _

**Inferno: **Ya know ya don't have to read it word by word right? Anyway Sonic we'll do that first dare in about 20 mins because you're about to get the beating of a lifetime. Nerd.. I mean Tails go fix up your X-Tornado and while you're at it change the name.

**Tails**: Why?

**Inferno**: Just do it

**Tails**: *Already flown away*

**Inferno**: Scourge!

**Scourge**: What do you want?

**Inferno**: I believe you would like to do a certain something to a certain hedgehog

**Scourge**: And where is this hedgehog

**Inferno**: *Turns around* Where the fuck did he go? And where's Amy?

**Amy**: *in the distance* Sonic! Wait for me!

**Inferno**: God Damnit! Scourge you're fast go chase after him and drown him all ya want just don't kill him we need him for future chapters

**Scourge**: You're not the boss of…

**Inferno**: I have spoken! Now get outta here. Blaze

**Blaze**: Yeah?

**Inferno**: Use Giga Bowser to roll over Sonic after Scourge finds him

**Blaze**: Giga…You heard him.

**Inferno**: Shadow…

**Shadow**: What?

**Inferno**: I'm thinking…. While I'm thinking of ways to torture you read the next comment

**Shadow**: …Whatever

_Imma really hoping I'm chosen, and since I HATE Sonaze and I like seeing Sonic in pain, these will have torture._

_Blaze's Dares:_

_Tell Silver your feelings. [We know you love him.]_

_Make out with him, _

_Now,_

_Shadow's Dares:_

_Be Hot, and give your fan girls some hot porn stories._

_Inferno's Dares:_

_Bring Maria back. Let Shadow marry Maria. Ensure that he is no longer a virgin. XD_

**Inferno**: These people make me laugh, glad I'm not the only Sonic hate monger out there, unfortunately Sonic can not continue his dares for he is at the gulf… right yeah the Gulf of Mexico being pummeled by not only scourge but a Giga Bowser while Amy is desperately trying to attack Giga Bowser. So I will now cross out every dare involving Sonic in all reviews of this chapter and I am sorry if you are displeased…There now…

**Blaze**: Father… There were more dares than that…

**Inferno**: You knew very well what they were and you're questioning them! Do you want to do it! You're only 14!

**Blaze**: *Embarrassed* No! It's that… You have to be faithful to your…uh… commenters!

**Inferno**:*Sigh* With the power of authorship I now write Maria back to life! Unfortunately she will be completely naked

**Maria**: *Reborn* Where am I? Where are my clothes

**Shadow**: Maria!

**Inferno**: Maria I am unproudadly (If that's even a word) going to say this but, you must have…. Uhhh…. Intercourse with Shadow….

**Shadow**: *Hugging Maria tightly* With all respect Inferno, that review is fulfilled, Maria lets go get you some clothes

**Everyone**: *0_0*

**Inferno**: Shadow the pervert, eh I can believe that, Blaze we all know you like Silver go ahead

**Blaze**: What're you talking about I don't like him, he's just a friend

**Inferno**: You're actions earlier don't show that kind of likeness towards Silver!

**Silver**: Well then Inferno the dare is already done isn't it

**Inferno**: Shut up Silver!

**Silver**: Ok…

**Alley**: Don't talk to him that way Thomas!

**Inferno**: I love you too honey… to the next dare and or dares this is from Diedarabuddies4ever and unfortunately I cannot fulfill any dares involving Sonic for he is now hospitalized. We shall visit him tomorrow morning! So here's the dare

_I like this story! Okay here are my dares for the next chapter (WARNING, they are very long!):_

_Blaze has to set Silver on fire and can't put him out. If she doesn't then she has to file a restraining order against Silver and she won't be able to see him ever again._

_Silver has to willingly be lit on fire and if he resists then lock him in a dark closet with Mephiles._

_Tails has to...i dunno...OH! Hang out with big for the rest of the chapter. If he runs away he gets tasered._

_Knuckles has to give the M.E. to Rouge...after divorcing it. (We all know he probably married that rock...) If not then he has to jump into shark-infested waters._

_Rouge has to destroy the M.E. after marrying it. If she doesn't then she has to sell her virginity on Ebay. (If she lost it already then she has to sell herself as some porn star.)_

_And Inferno can just sit back, relax, and eat some popcorn. BUT, he has to make sure those dares are carried out._

**Inferno**: Aren't I special? But I am sorry DB4E for your displeasure.

**Blaze**: Not Silver! Please… Someone else!

**Inferno**: Again implying you love Silver

**Blaze**: No I don't it's Just…

**Silver**: Just do it Blaze I don't care

**Inferno**: The dare never said I can't throw water on him

**Blaze**: I'm sorry Silver *Lights him on fire* Dad! Put him out

**Inferno:** I never said I was going to

**Silver**: Gimme that! *Throws water on himself* Ewww I'm all sticky…owww and all burned

**Blaze**: Silver…

**Silver**: Don't touch me! It hurts as it is

**Inferno**: Silver that was Iced Tea you spilled all over your fur

**Silver**: I don't care… I was going to go home after this and take a cold shower anyway…

**Inferno**: Good, Tails is working on his Tornado thing so Blaze call him and tell him he has to hang out with big and etcetera Knuckles go jump in a shark pool cause God knows you're not gonna give that giant gem out to anyone especially Rouge..

**Rouge**: You should already know I am a porn star

**Inferno**: Yeah kinda

**Rouge**: I've done films with Shadow, Sonic, Espio…

**Inferno**: Gross and I don't care Well those were all the reviews for this chapter. We'll see you next chapter. Thanks for commenting and supporting


End file.
